Our Broken Lives
by HarmonyBunny1718
Summary: ON HOLD AU One broken girl wanders the world alone and afraid. Is this new friend the one who will finally save her or will he turn his back to her like all the rest? Rating to change in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** YAY! I started my other story finally! Lol. I know I'm supposed to be working on 'Quick Decision' but I got inspired to rewrite the first chapter of this one so I did. That's how I work so you guys are just gonna have to put up with me. Sorry. Anyways, this is a high-school fanfic but I plan to make it as original as possible, well still getting the things I absolutely want in here (some events in later chapters were inspired by stories I have read and some are just from my wacky imagination lol). Anyways, this is just a short prologue of sorts. I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to get some kind of chapter out soon and I'm happy with it for the first so yeah… Sorry for any grammatical errors. I put it through spell check but there still could be a few that me or my computer didn't catch. Please tell me what you think! **_Enjoy!_**

Prologue: So It Begins...

Late one night, while the stars shone brightly overhead, a young girl stood atop a hospital roof in the great city of Tokyo. The girl, no older then 14, watched the world below her with her deep mysterious brown eyes as her wavy obsidian locks flowed about her head in the late night breeze. The people along the roads below moved on without her, so they wouldn't miss her, right? Her family and close friends would miss her for a while… But they'd eventually get over it. It wasn't like she was worth wasting oxygen on… right? With a soft sigh she slowly, almost painfully, climbs over the railing that separated the roof of the hospital and the rest of the world. Clutching tightly onto the rail now behind her as she faced the rest of the city her only thought was a sad _'I'm coming Daddy…'_

It was just as her left foot was leaving the ground that a small voice called out to her. But perhaps it was only small because she was so focused on jumping? But whatever the matter it was there for her to hear. "Don't." It was so simple, so forcefully yet so gentle she immediately stopped, foot half-way off the cement, to look around. Though that didn't seem to be such a bright idea once it was done. The rain earlier in the day had slickened the concrete that made up the roof, causing her foot to slip just as her eyes settled on the golden eyes of what seemed like an angel, not but 6 inches in front of her. It felt as if time had stopped for just that one moment when their eyes met. But it sped back up just as suddenly as it had halted and in that second she felt weightless, finally free from everything that had plagued her for over 8 years. And as she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling she realized she was going to die as soon as she hit the ground beneath her and suddenly she didn't want to… She didn't want to die like this, not now. For some reason his eyes had held concern in them that bore into her very soul and she saw a hope hidden in them… A hope for a better life for her, a life without the constant berating she was forced to put herself through everyday. And just as she realized she didn't want to die a hand was wrapped tightly around her own. Quickly opening her eyes to look to her savior she found herself looking back into those ocher orbs that now held a fear that she had seen in her mother's eyes, in her friends' eyes… A fear for her life. This hadn't been the first time she had tried to take her life, and it hadn't been the first time that she had seen that fear. But for some reason, seeing that very thing in his eyes, it torn her heart and soul into pieces and she couldn't bear to see it.

The next thing she knew she was back onto the rooftop, a good 10 feet from the edge, but still looking into those concerned golden eyes of the stranger before her. "Are you alright?" God, even his voice was sexy. And now, looking at him better that was really the other word to describe him, sexy. His heavenly shining silver hair went perfectly with his lost, glowing orbs and perfectly chiseled face. All that was.. him, just came together to form the most beautiful human being she had ever seen. But then her eyes found their way to the adorable little dog ears that rested atop his head. Ok, so perhaps he was a demon but that didn't change the fact that he was beautiful and sexy beyond compare. _'Oh God! What am I thinking! I just tried to **kill** myself and now I can only focus on the guy's body! Snap out of it!'_

But as she let herself get lost in those eyes of his, those eyes that stared into her own with such an intense feeling behind them she couldn't help but let her mind wander again _'If this is a dream, don't wake me up. I'd rather dream of you for the rest of my life than wake up and be alone again.'_


	2. Important Author Note

First off I want to say SORRY! I am working on my stories but I need to up put this chapter full of Author Noteness so I can get some help from you guys. I'm stuck in a few places! TIME FOR READER POLLS! YAY! Lol but seriously I'm going to put a few questions… it might end up being more since I'm going to be putting up questions for ALL of my stories but I would REALLY REALLY appreciate it if you guys answered them all. I know some of you are gonna get really bored after the first set but **please** bear with me so that I can get some of my stories up for you guys to read (it's not even that many questions!). The more you help me the more I can work on! And as soon as I'm done with all this I'll be deleting this thing from all my stories (or at least replacing it with the real chapters), I don't like having Author Notes for chapters. Also, some of the things in the questions I don't want to give away just yet since they'll be important for the stories so I'll just have you pick a number or letter out of a few choices. On with the questions!

**Quick Decision:**

First of all, do you want me to continue this story or not! That's the main concern for me. Cause if no one is going to read it then I just won't put up another chapter but if someone really will read it I'll gladly put up more.

I think that's really it for that one. I have mostly everything planned out for this one, just want to know if I should even work on it anymore.

**Our Broken Lives:**

Again, to continue or not to continue?

Maybe just continue after completing a different story?

**What's a Little Booze Between Friends:**

Chapter Length: Should my chapters be longer than 3,715 words (which is where chapter 2 currently is even though it's only a little more than halfway done)? Or less than 3,000 words? Or even give me a number you wouldn't mind reading!

Should I split Chapter 2 into 2 or even 3 chapters?

Choose A or B. This has to do with what happens between Sango and Miroku.

Give me a few suggestions for future Truth or Dare turns between the group (minus Shippo). Both Truths and Dares please lol. Never been that good at the game u.u

**Others:**

All of these will be choices between numbers and seemingly random letters, though those letters are sort of a code of mine.. Just pick! ..Please.

H or R?

1 or 2?

A, E, or N?

3 or 4?

K or W?

6, 7, or 8?


End file.
